


Look In My Eyes And See

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They let Eren die, or so Levi thought. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look In My Eyes And See

He'd been all I had, as much as I hated to admit that. Towards the end, he was all I ever needed. He was humanity's, and my, last hope.

I should've been there. Erwin can tell me all he wants that I shouldn't blame myself, but he can go fuck himself. They can all go fuck themselves. I may not have been there, but they were and they should've done something.

They should've never let the brat go off on his own, and I will always resent them for that.

But I can still only think to blame myself. I should've been there and I should've save him.

"He still has a chance." They all say, as if that should somehow comfort me. We, of all people, should know not to put any hope into chances. There are no chances here, we don't leave shit up to fate. And I could never leave Eren's life up to fate.

I wasn't going to just sit by his bed and expect him to wake up. I wouldn't waste my time when I knew he wouldn't want me to.

Don't think that I didn't mourn, though. I spent a week isolated, a mess. I was irrational, begging for him to come back to me.

They kept trying to encourage me. Give me some kind of false hope.

"He's a fighter."

"He won't die that easy."

"Levi, he's a strong kid."

It was pointless, though. He'd been unconscious for a month, no response to anything. Hopeless.

No, he wasn't hopeless. I was hopeless. I'd given up, just it go. Let him go.

I loved him.

I've never loved anyone, he was the first and the only. 

Sitting at my desk, I slammed my fist on the hard wood. I broke down, slow tears cascading down my cheeks.

And then I got the news.

Erwin came crashing in, panting in the doorway. "L,Levi... He's awake." He stated breathlessly, his brows slanted outwards.

I don't know what came over me. I was bolting down the halls, shoving people out of the way. I stumbled into the room, and as soon as I saw that shitty little brat, staring at me with wide eyes, I fell apart, tears turning into waterfalls.

Suddenly, I was beside him on the bed, holding his shoulders and forcing myself not to crush him in a tight hug.

"E,Eren.." I choked out, "I,I love y,you."


End file.
